Vandread Vampires
by Arrista
Summary: Vandread characters as vampires. A different one is each chapter, I am horrible at summaries so just read okay?
1. Duero's Hunt

Gonzo owns Vandread, not me.

Scene 1

"Barnette, Is that you?" Jura asked as she felt two arms wrap around her chest.

Scene 2

Duero look at Jura's corpse very puzzled. "It seems all her blood has been drained." He said.

"I bet it was one of you men!" Paiway spoke in a deep voice for she was using the frog puppet.

"It wasn't me, and Bart was in the Pixus so it's possible that it was Hibiki," He spoke quietly to himself and Paiway.

Paiway looked at Jura's body and saw two, small, red, dots on her neck. Noticing that Paiway had caught something he shifted his eyes over to see.

"Hmm, I bet her blood was drained through there," he said after studying the wound for a moment.

Scene 3

Celtic stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She had just pulled out two strands of her hair, which had accidentally been touched by Bart when he ran carelessly to the Pixus. The creak of the doors from one of the stalls was heard. Celtic turned around to see whom it was but saw no one. She was a tad bit freaked and shivered a bit. Cautiously she walked toward the exit until she heard a footstep and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to hide her frightened voice.

No answer, so she slowly took another step.

Scene 4

Duero shook his head confused. "I can believe this, the same thing happened a week ago to Jura."

He had no clue how it was being done. The killer didn't even bother leaving a trace. He and Parfet had questioned everyone but everyone had an alibi, and they were all extremely saddened by the deaths of their fellow crewmembers to be suspicious. A horrified look crossed his face immediately. Where was Paiway, knowing her nature with something like this she should've been here taking pictures, notes and what not. He rushed out of the hospital room and began to run around asking people if they'd seen her. No one had a response except for Meia.

"Yeah, I saw her heading towards the hospital room, why?"

"She never showed up, I think the killer's after her, you have to help me look for her."

The two rushed through the lesser-used corridors, the ones Paiway usually used when eavesdropping. Both of them stood frozen in terror as they saw Paiway's motionless body limp on the ground, and two, small, red marks on her neck.

Scene 5

Hibiki entered Dita's room.

"Oh why hello Mr. Alien!" Dita said cheerfully with a large smile across her face, "Have you come to visit me?"

Hibiki had an extremely serious expression on his face. "I noticed you stopped hanging around me recently, so I decided to figure out why. Just now I saw why, you killed Paiway, and probably Celtic and Jura too. Why?" he asked her.

Dita smiled and then pounced on top oh Hibiki, pinning him to the floor, "Because that's what vampires do," she said rather cheerfully.

Hibiki broke out in fright and put his hands together as if he were praying, "Please, please don't kill me, I'll never yell at you again or anything I swear, just please don't kill me," Hibiki pleaded and whimpered at the same time.

Dita giggled slightly, "Why of course not, I can't feed off of _aliens."_


	2. Paiway

Vandread Vampires chapter 2

The story resets with each chapter, just incase you jet confused.

Scene 1

"Barnette, is that you?" Jura asked as she felt two arms wrap around her chest.

Scene 2

"What have you done!" Paiway screamed as she looked at the frog puppet on her hand, Jura's blood dripping from its mouth.

"Ribbit! Don't worry Paiway, she was against us, did you see her hitting on Hibiki!" The frog puppet's deep voice crooned to Paiway.

"Stop!" Paiway shouted infuriately at the doll, "So, even though men are really gross, you shouldn't have killed her just for that, she was my friend!"

"I'll make it up to you, I'll eat the men next, ribbit!" the puppet said.

Paiway look horrified, "No, not even they deserve that!"

The frog puppet replied, "Oh don't worry, just give it a chance and you'll like it! Ribbit."

Scene 3

"Hmm what's up?" Duero asked noticing Paiway enter the room.

Paiway didn't respond right away, her face was pale, and her eyes did not blink. She spoke through the frog puppet, "Ribbit! I'm going to drink your yummy man blood!" it said right in Duero's face. He wasn't scared at all, a bit surprised though, he went back to look at the screen he had previously looking at.

"Gahh!" he screamed as he felt it clamp down on his neck and tear it open, slowly drinking the blood. He tried to crawl away put Paiway pinned him down.

Paiway stood up, her body returned to normal. She looked at the frog puppet, covered in stains from its most recent meal.

"Ribbit! Wasn't that better," the deep voice of the puppet spoke.

"No!" Paiway shouted at it. She thought bad of herself, for letting the puppet control her, was she really that weak, she asked herself.

"No... You're not weak at all. Ribbit! With me your side you're the strongest one here. Ribbit!" The frog said trying to persuade Paiway.

Scene 4

Paiway entered Hibiki's room.

"Dita's not here, so why have you come to bother me?" he asked Paiway, irritated as usual.

Paiway was silent; her head was facing the floor. Mechanically she walked over to him, her hand bearing the puppet raised and swooped down onto Hibiki's neck. Hibiki rolled out from under her and ran into the hall screaming for his. Demonically Paiway chased after him. Hibiki crashed into Dita, he was about to fly off but Dita grabbed him and held him back.

"Lemme go! Paiway, she's going to eat me like she did Jura and Duero!" he shouted while struggling to get away.

He broke free and ran through the corridors, bumping into Barnette.

Scene 5

Paiway rushed past Dita. Dita took notice that Paiway didn't seem to be herself and blood stains on her frog puppet. She chased after her.

"Watch where you're going!" Barnette shouted at Hibiki, while holding her machine gun in her hand.

Paiway turned corner and was about to pounce on Hibiki. Yet again Hibiki rolled out of the way and into a wall. Barnette was slightly freaked out and took a step back.

"God damnit! I swear I'll never let you eat me!" Hibiki shouted at Paiway, while forming his hands into fists.

"Stop!" Dita shouted and all three of them turned to look at her. "It's not Paiway's fault! The puppet's manipulating her!"

The possessed Paiway rushed toward Hibiki, who was cowering up against a wall. Dita stuck her foot out and tripped Paiway, and them immediately tore the frog puppet off of her and onto the ground.

An enraged Barnette roared, "THIS IS FOR JURA!!!!!" and shot the puppet to shreds.


	3. Extreme Lunch

Vandread Vampires chapter 3.

AN: Vandread is owned my Gonzo & Media Factory, Hillary Duff is owned by herself, and I don't own Spongebob Squarepants (I have no clue who actually owns it).

Scene 1

"Barnette, is that you?" Jura asked as she felt two arms wrap around her chest.

Scene 2

"Oh I see your back," Ezra said with a smile as she saw Amarone come in through the door.

"Huh, well you're back pretty fast too Ezra," replied Amarone.

Belvedere skipped happily around for no apparent reason. This was cause for both Amarone and Ezra to stare. She continued to prance about happily and then plopped down on her but and picked up a magazine entitled _Venting a Bloody Wound_, from quite some while ago talking about the affair between Hillary Duff and Spongebob Squarepants. An squibble of blood was on from the corner of her mouth. Though this immediately lost all interest when Celtic ran into the bridge screaming for her life. Her skin was very pale, and her eyes showed her fear.

"What's wrong, Celtic?" Amarone concernedly asked.

A flood of tears were pouring from her eyes as she responded, "J-j-Jura's bee-been mm-muh-murd-urd-ered!"

Scene 3 – One week later

Ezra noticed that there was a bit of blood on the edge of Belvedere mouth.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked looking at it oddly, she'd had one exactly a week before.

A bit too calmly she replied, "It's alright, it's my vent to release all my negative emotions. I cut to it to make them go away.

Scene 4- earlier in the day

Amarone is screaming when she sees the lifeless body of Bart lying on the ground. Celtic rushes in and to screams.

Scene 5

'I was just on my way back from extreme lunch when I found him," Amarone whimpered to her friends.

Celtic would've said something as well but was now double afraid after seeing two pallid corpses before her.

"It must've happened after you left Celtic, since Belvedere didn't have lunch," Amarone added on.

All four of them were trembling with fright, and their faces shown it too.

Scene 6 – Before Amarone finds Bart's body

"Ugh," Celtic grunted as she felt her period coming and headed to the bathroom, conveniently located a foot away. She winced as she bore the pain; she had a bad habit of bleeding a lot.

Scene 7

Belvedere smiled and slowly bent forward and gently kissed Amarone on the left cheek. Amarone blushed in response along with a shy smile.

"Come on, you it's what you've desired all this time," Belvedere whispered into Amarone's ear.

Nervously Amarone knelt forward to make her move but the fantasy faded as Amarone felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. Without thinking she flung the person latched onto her off her and onto the ground. Ready for a fight Amarone stood looking at who it had been and was surprised to see Ezra was the one she had thrown off her for trying to take her blood. In moments Ezra began recovering from the attack, though it rather slow. The Amarone who was ready for a battle quickly changed to that of a scared one as she rushed out the bridge, seeing the dead bodies of Celtic and Belvedere on the way, causing her to scream even louder than she already was.

Scene 8

We see Amarone dancing.

-I tried to make this chapter a bit different than the others. Sorry for the bit of shoujo-ai but I really want to use it in some later fanfics and I need practice on it.


	4. Yeah long over due and I didn't put in m...

Media Factory and Gonzo own Vandread.

Scene 1

"Barnette, is that you?" Jura asked as she felt two arms wrap around her chest.

Scene 2

Magno looked at Jura with a slightly saddened expression, "'Tis a shame she had to go, but her death shall not be in vain for soon I shall have my youth restored."

BC was standing behind Magno,"Shall I dispose of the body now?" he asked, stiff as usual.

"Yes," Magno responded.

Scene 3 (several hours earlier)

"Huh?" Belvedere said as she looked confusedly, the Nirvana had been hit but there was nothing that could have done it in sight.

Scene 4

"Hey I didn't do anything," Rabat said rather coolly while being escorted to a holding area. The two escortees said nothing and only pointed their pikes at him as they lazer locked the chamber. With out much resistance Rabat entered the cell and the guards left. He let out a sigh as he removed the heel of his boot and pressed the button deactivating the lazer bars. "When will they learn?" he murmured as he walked out of the prison.

Scene 5

"Are you sure this is safe, two in the same day?" BC asked, unsure while looking at Meia's bloodless corpse.

Magno nodded, "Yes, Grand Revitalization has started, it would be a waste to stop now."

"Anyways shouldn't we leave now? I mean someone will probably will come looking for her," BC said.

"Calm down BC, anyways I feel like testing my acting abilities," Magno responded in a slightly cheerful tone.

Scene 6

Magno is breathing heavily, almost as if she'd nearly had a heart attack, "I-I j-j-just f-foun-found her th-there.

"Right," said Barnette holding back tears.

Scene 7

BC was standing a few corridors back waiting. Rabat rushed passed him.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" BC shouted angrily at him.

Rabat shrugged, and with a slight laugh replied, "What'cha plan to do? Throw me back in jail maybe?"

BC glared at Rabat, "hmph." He took a few steps back and shouted for guards. In moments they arrived with the pikes pointed at Rabat. Quick to jump to conclusions the guards angrily blamed Rabat for the murders, and BC supported their accusation.

Scene 8

Barnette is standing guard outside Rabat's cell making sure he doesn't escape. Rabat seemed extremely bored; he was trying to fall asleep. He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and took alertness with that eye. Magno formed out of the shadows behind Barnette.

Rabat had a totally freaked expression on his face, "Y-you should like run!" he shouted.

"You won't fool me!" Barnette shouted aiming her gun at him.

Magno pounced on Barnette and drank her blood. Rabat hurriedly removed the heel of his boot but it were to late, Magno had already tore into his neck and was feasting away.


	5. The Halloween SpecialEd

Media Factory and Gonzo own Vandread.

AN: I planned to this chapter for quite some, it's a bit later then I wanted to add it but it's now or never.

Scene 1

"Barnette, is that you?" Jura asked as she felt two arms wrap around her chest.

Scene 2

Jura elbows what appears to be a Hibiki in need of a shave off her. The hairy Hibiki growled at her.

"You stupid werewolf!" Jura shouted as she chucked a silver bracelet of hers at him, making him jump back in fear several feet.

Scene 3

"We need to do something about the Hibiki-werewolf monster," Jura stated.

"I agree, this cannot go on any longer," replied Bart.

"This problem has been ruining our lives," wined Celtic.

Paiway was confused, "I still don't see why you're all telling this to me."

Duero mysteriously walks in and slowly and mysteriously says, "I have the solution."

Scene 4

Everyone is has formed a half circle, trapping Hibiki to a wall.

"I'm not a werewolf!" Shouted Hibiki.

"Like I said," responded Duero, "If you aren't a werewolf this won't kill you, it'll just hurt a lot."

Duero fired his gun, loaded with a silver bullet straight into Hibiki's balls. Hibiki screamed in the most agonizing pain ever that no one deserves. Then he burst into flames and wisped away because he was a werewolf.

Everyone clapped for Duero, except for Dita, who was at the back of the room away from the crowd. They all walked over to her to see what was wrong, as they drew closer the stench or not bathing in years became present, as well as the smell of cheap vodka. It was definite, Dita was a were-hobo.


End file.
